Patients with hypomelanotic disorders such as ocular albinism, oculocutaneous albinism, Chediak-Higashi disease, Hermansky-Pudlak syndrome, and iris transillumination defects are being recruited to determi visual function with these conditions and to evaluate the changes in visual function over time. Family members are evaluated to attempt to determine factors that may identify the heterozygous state.